The Fictional Boy - Original
by Sweet Cats
Summary: Annabeth Chase is bullied at school during the day, but at night she escapes by writing about a boy who fights monsters and saves the world. She's become a secret millionaire by publishing the stories, going anonymous to the public. What will happen when the boy from her stories is suddenly no longer just fiction? - OC tag for a cafe owner.
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary (Read for less confusion.):**_ **  
Annabeth Chase... Annabeth Chase... That was one of the most known names out there, but at the same time, it wasn't. Annabeth Chase was the hot, intelligent girlfriend of Percy Jackson, the guy who saved Olympus countless times. But he was fictional. Annabeth Chase on the otherhand, was quite the opposite. While she kept it anonyomus to the public, Annabeth Chase was the author of the fictional boy. She went to school during the day and was bullied, but when she came home, she opened up her computer and wrote of her ideal dream life. The last thing she was expecting was to have her fictional boyfriend take a trip to her world.**

* * *

Annabeth sat on the edge of the California shore, the sea breeze blowing her hair every-which way. Her blank expression stared out into the vast empty Pacific ocean, her mind lost in deep thought. Annabeth came here at least twice a week for inspiration; the calm, peacefulness always helped her think when she was stressed - like now. Her blonde curly hair was messier than usual, skin was rather pale, and eye bags were visible on the young adult. She was insanely tired but she couldn't get a wink of sleep as she was pressed with a deadline. That wouldn't of been so bad if it were not for the fact that Annabeth was having her largest writer's block to date.

Annabeth brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, letting out a shaky sigh. She tunneled her feet deep into the sand, letting the pieces fall in between her toes as she tried to come up with a new idea. The young bestselling author had written as much as could for the characters and starting out a brand-new series with a new idea was not an option at this point. The people wanted _more_ , the publisher wanted _more_ , her parents wanted _more_ \- but that was the one thing Annabeth couldn't give them. The two book series she had written, the second one being a sequel series to the first, were amazing. But the last book to the second series was a real ending. It was hinting that the characters had a happily ever after. She didn't know how to continue it as there was no cliffhanger for a third.

Annabeth felt like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. Her parents did a contract with the publisher without her consent. The girl found herself getting zapped into a flashback...

 _"You did what?" Annabeth fumed._

 _"The family needs more money!" her mother narrowed her eyes at Annabeth. "The boys need a college fund."_

 _"With my money from the work that I do?" Annabeth shouted."Without asking me first? Why don't you use what I've already given you?!"_

 _"You need to help support the family if you live under this roof!"_

 _"What? Is the millions of dollars not enough to satisfy you?" Annabeth spat. "That's more than enough to get a college fund for the boys! That's enough to pay for hundreds of kids' college funds! I bet you just want more money to buy another expensive beach house in the Bahamas to show off to your friends!"_

 _Fredrick sighed. "Helen, Annabeth is-"_

 _"-perfectly able to help out the family financially," her mother said, sending a quick glare to her husband. "And you, young lady, are more than aware that our family used that money to pay bills and for a larger home. We're finally out of that terrible shack we called a house! And you have the ability to make the family even more financially stable!"_

 _"I already have!"_

 _"She's just a girl," Annabeth's father said exasperatedly._

 _"A very talented girl that the family could use as a financial advancement."_

 _"Helen!" Annabeth complained. "I'm a teenager, not a slave!"_

 _"You may only address me as 'mother' or 'mom," the women scowled. "And we don't ask that much out of you!"_

 _"You're more like a manager than a mom!" Annabeth screamed. "You expect me to write and write and never stop! It was just a hobby and you've turned it into a full-time job! You didn't even read my books!"_

 _"Yes, I most certainly did," Helen scoffed._

 _Fredrick looked at her with surprise and Annabeth rolled her eyes at the both of them._

 _"Yeah, right," Annabeth glared, crossing her arms. "If you really did then you would have grounded me for a lifetime for the lead female role's family."_

 _Helen studied the teenager carefully. "Why?" she questioned. "What's the family have to do with grounding you?"_

 _"My point exactly - you didn't read them!" Annabeth laughed humorlessly. "You only see me as a way for easy cash. A one way trip to easy street. You act like I don't exist!"_

 _"We care for you, Annabeth," Fredrick said softly. "We love you."_

 _"If you truly care for me, then you would have read my books. Maybe then you'd see life from my eyes," she growled before stomping up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her._

Annabeth fell backwards on to the sand and groaned. Sure, maybe her life wasn't as bad as her main character's life, Percy Jackson (That boy was always getting himself into life-threatening trouble.), but it was certainly terrible.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she shouted at the sky, her eyes closed tight. "Should of never entered that writing contest!"

"Writing contest?" a voice questioned. The voice was deep and incredibly, Annabeth dared to admit, sexy.

"Yes," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Hi there. Whomever you are."

"Why don't you call me 'Nobody', Annabeth?" the voice laughed. "Been a while since anyone has called me that."

"...You-You recognize me?" the girl gulped.

"Obviously I recognize you," the voice laughed. "You okay? And what's this about a writing contest?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I cannot say the same," she sighed. "I don't know you... I mean, I don't recognize your voice." She ran a hand through her hair. "I hope you're not a paparazzi who managed to trace me, which sadly, I think you are."

The boy laughed and sat down next to her. "Good one... Wait, why are your eyes closed?"

"I don't want you to mock me," she said weakly. "People tease me about my eyes, 'Nobody'."

"Who did?" the voice said sternly. "I will kill them and-"

Annabeth laughed, "For a stranger, you sure are violent and overprotective."

"Annabeth, I'm being serious. Who. Mocked. You."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Nobody. They're just stupid annoying teenagers."

"Annabeth-"

"They'd all treat me like royalty if they knew what I did after school," the blonde frowned. "Now why don't you answer my questions?" she interrupted. "How did you recognize me and how did you find me? And more importantly, how much do I have to pay to keep this conversation confidential?"

"Wise Girl, what on earth are you talking about?"

Annabeth froze and her eyes snapped open. She quickly looked away from the boy so he wouldn't see her shed a tear. Out of all the things he could call her, it had to be that name. "Don't mess with me. It's not funny. Answer my questions. I'll call the cops and tell them you're harassing me."

"What?"

"How dare you call me that name?" she said, hurt in her voice. "It's not funny!"

"I-Wha- _Are you okay?!_ " the voice rushed out.

"Just go away," she spat. "I don't need some idiot to come tease me about my writing. Screw the world if they knew I wrote the books. Go blab to all of them that the author is Annabeth Chase! I'll just go run off to some foreign country... I'd just go into hiding..."

"What in Hades are you talking about?!"

"You know exactly what I'm-" she whipped around but halted when she came face-to-face with 'Nobody'. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the person. The messy raven-black hair, the swirling sea-green eyes, the chiseled jawline, and the lean yet muscular figure.

It couldn't be... but yet... it had to...

"What's wrong?" he repeated, staring back at her. "Please, you're scaring me."

"P-P-Per-Percy?" she stammered, stumbling on her arms backwards. "You're-You're-It's y-you!"

"Annabeth?" he asked with concern. "I'm so confused right now, please tell me what's going on. Please. I want to help you, you know that."

"How-What-Why-"

"Wise Girl," he said, more sternly. "Tell me what's wrong."

And that's when she fainted.

* * *

 **I think it's a bit rushed, but it's what I'm posting. Working on chapter two A.S.A.P. and still need to write a chapter for Aphrodite's Exchange Program. Sorry I haven't written lately - my life is getting flipped upside down so it's hard to find time to write.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **The next chapter should be better... hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! :) I'm glad I got good reviews for the first chapter... I know it was a pretty crappy chapter but I hope the good grammar and idea saved me from being scorched by your imprisioned Leo that you all hold hostage in your fangirl basements! I felt pretty bad about putting out a crappy chapter but it was the best out of the ten times I wrote it. Writing reactions is _so freaking hard_ for me. I'm generally an anti-social person, so it can be hard for me sometimes to imagine someone else's reaction to something shocking.

 **Fanatabulous Girl** \- There's more ideas from where that came from! :) I have usually five story ideas buzzing in my mind at a time. Thank you for reviewing!

 **Lost-In-A-Whole-New-World** \- I was planning on doing that this chapter and the next one mostly, but it will be included through-out the whole story anyways. Thank you for being a follower of my stories! :) I was originally making the chapter three times longer after that last sentence, but it went much better as an end to the chapter, eh? *pats self on back*

 **Arcmelos** \- Hay buddy! I just generally imagine ideas that would get _me_ the most squealy on the fangirl squeal scale and that's what I write.

 **WiseGirl8.18** \- Thank you so much for the honest review! I'm glad it was cute... It seems to have made up for the crappy reactions and stuff.

 **Divine Protector of Apples** \- Lel. Thank you! I hope I can write this chapter better. ;_; (I'm writing the author's note before I write the chapter.)

 **Samantha's Library** \- Let the havoc begin.

Awesome chocolate - I don't understand what you mean about Annabeth? Lol. I just wrote her the best I could for a Annabeth-author thing.

 **Thank you to everyone else that reviewed!** I assure you I read each and every one and each brought me a smile!

 **Oh, and a bit of a warning to my usual readers: This story has a couple of swear words. And this POV is like third person but sometimes has Annabeth's thoughts. Hopefully it isn't too sloppy.**

* * *

The first thing that Annabeth noticed was that she was drenched in water. Like, soaked. She brought her elbow to her mouth and started coughing up water as she sat up. Annabeth shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

 _What happened?_

"Thank gods you're awake."

 _Oh... crap._

"So it wasn't just some crazy dream," she groaned and fell backwards on the sand.

"Are you feeling better?" Percy asked, concerned. He was on his knees, peering down at her.

"I'm going to go about this logically," she sighed. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he chuckled. "You just fainted, Wise Girl."

"Just answer the stupid question," she groaned. "I do not have time to deal with this."

"Um, I remember you fainting?" he asked confusedly.

"Where did you come from?" she said flatly and sat up, staring at him in the eyes.

"What?"

"You suddenly appeared out of know where," she rolled her eyes. "Where did you walk up to me from? Which direction?"

"The water, duh," he rolled his eyes. "Is your memory okay, Wise Girl?"

"What happened before you came out of the water?"

"We were spending the day at the beach?" he asked confusedly. "I really have no idea what's going on here. Can you at least give me a bit of hindsight on what's wrong?"

"Okay," the teenager sighed. "I'll tell you what's going on. Over smoothies."

"Um, okay?"

"I need to make sure that other people are seeing you too," she sat up and dusted herself off. He stared up at her blankly as she offered him a hand before hesitantly taking it. "Joe surely would take me to the hospital if I really am just imagining you."

"Why would you imagine me?" Percy asked suspiciously. "You think I'm just a hallucination?"

"Of course I do!" she threw her hands up in the air. "This sounds like some story one of my fans would write a fanfic about!"

"What?"

"You'll see," Annabeth threw her head back and groaned. She bent down and picked up her hat and began stuffing all of her hair into it.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding my identity," she said in a matter-of-factually tone.

"Why?"

"Can't let anyone recognize me," she rolled her eyes and picked up her sunglasses. "Any more stupid ques- oh. Never mind. Scratch that. Cannot think like characters. Cannot think like characters," she breathed in and out.

"Characters?"

"Just follow me, stupid," the blonde muttered and started to walk towards the parking lot.

Percy jogged up next to her, looking around carefully. "Where are we?"

"At the beach, idiot."

"But it's different."

"What do you mean?" she pressed.

"Like, we were at the camp lake... how did we end up here?"

"That's exactly what I'm about to find out, fish face. Crap. Dang it. Um, just get in before I do it again," she mumbled and got into the driver's seat of her car.

Percy stared at her from outside. "Are you seriously stealing a car?"

" _Suurrrreeee_ , inner subconscious. I'm going to go steal a car because why not!" she said sarcastically as she put the key into ignition. "No, doofus. I'm driving us to Joe's in my car. Get in, Jackson. I don't have all day."

"You sure are grumpy," he sighed and got in. "When the Hades did you get a car?"

"Publisher gave it to me when I hit the first five million sales," she said absent-minded as she backed out of the parking lot. "The editor is an a-class butt-hole but he can be a bit nice sometimes."

"Who?"

"You'll learn soon enough," she replied. "Luckily Joe is right down the road."

"Okay, so you keep talking about 'characters', 'publisher', 'writing contest' and crap," Percy rubbed his head as he leaned against the door. "You wrote a book?"

"Took you long enough. Maybe next time I should make you less oblivious... nah. The readers love a good clueless hero."

"Wait, you wrote a book about me?"

"We'll get to that," she assured as she pulled into a parking lot. "I need a double shot whipped cream latte before I can process any of this."

She got out of the car and slammed the door. Percy quickly got out of the car and shut the door carefully as he watched her walk away towards the building, hitting the lock key on her car keys. Percy jogged up to her, studying the building they were going into. It was a small brick building with a little porch outside.

Annabeth shoved the door out of her way, not bothering to remember that there was her fictional boyfriend behind her, and marched up to the white counter. An annoyed look danced across her face.

"Joe! Get your ass out here!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" a voice said. A man in his thirties popped out from under the counter. "Oh, thank the gods it's you, Annabeth," Joe sighed. "Thought it was mom. Sheesh. Someone's hormonal."

"I'm having an off day," Annabeth spat. Percy quietly stepped inside the door-frame, eyeing Annabeth carefully from afar. "Get me the usual and a blue smoothie."

"Did you just say blue?" Joe said. "Are you getting inspiration today or something?"

"No," she muttered. "Guess who's here?"

Joe laughed, "Good one."

"No, really."

"Annabeth, sweetie," Joe knelt down on his knees, giving her big eyes. "I know your life is shit, but you can't go around imagining that he's real to make it better."

"If you don't freaking believe me," she glared, "look at the front door, Johnson."

"My last name is not Johnson," he rolled his eyes before looking over at the door. "Hello, sir! What can I get you today?"

"A blue smoothie," Annabeth replied, getting comfortable on the bar-stool. "I already told you."

"He's just another customer," Joe sighed. "Annie-"

"Don't call me that."

"-there's someone here who cannot know your name," he said flatly. "You really shouldn't go off believing every guy you see is him."

"I haven't done that even once!" she groaned. "I swear, you think I'm mental. Jackson, get your ass over here and show him your face."

Percy hesitantly came forward and sat down next to Annabeth, glancing at Joe.

"Gods, Annabeth. Did you really go off and hire a guy that looks like him just to mess with me?"

"He's real!" Annabeth defended. "I know it's crazy, but he is!"

"I am real," he confirmed, "but I think Annabeth has lost her mind. Nice to meet you, Joe."

"You too, bud. What's your name?"

"Percy."

"No, I mean your real name."

"Percy."

"Stop that. I meant your real name!"

"Percy?"

"Just tell him some fake name," Annabeth said as Joe pushed a coffee in front of her. "He's not going to believe either of us until he sees some proof."

"Uh, what?"

"His name is Drake," Annabeth shrugged.

"Drake?" Percy spluttered.

"What's wrong with Drake?" Annabeth asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"It's so...so..."

"Yeah?"

"Mortal?" he offered in a whisper.

Annabeth laughed.

"I mean, come on. It's so over used," Percy explained as Joe gave him a blue smoothie. Percy tried to pay him, but Joe shoved it away.

"Drake," Joe repeated. "It's pretty okay. My second cousin is 'Drake'."

"No offence to your cousin," Percy said quickly.

"I like Drake," Annabeth announced. "His new name is Drake."

"I don't want to be called Drake," Percy groaned.

"Too bad," Annabeth sang. "Drake, you must keep your identity a secret or you will have a mob of girl preteens and teens chasing after you like dogs to meat."

"Wh-What?" Percy blinked.

"I got to admit," Joe shook his head as he dried off a cup, "you got his looks dead-on. Where did you get the eye contacts?"

"Eye contacts?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah, man. No way you could just naturally have eyes like that," Joe laughed. "You ain't foolin' me, sonny."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I think Joe's middle-name is oblivious. Oh wait, that's all men's middle-name."

"Hey!" Percy and Joe said simultaneously.

"Sorry," she replied. She didn't sound sorry. "Down to the matter at hand, Jackson. You shouldn't be alive right now."

Percy pushed his drink away, eyeing it. "Did you poison me?"

Joe laughed, "I don't think she'd be that mean, Drake."

"Gods, I was talking about you existing, sheesh." Annabeth shook her head, "I'm just going to be brutally honest. You're a fictional character."

"That you wrote," Percy said flatly. "You wrote a biography about me?"

"Not exactly," she said numbly as she sipped her drink. "I invented you. You're a figment of my imagination."

"Why do you think you're hallucinating me?!" he asked exasperatedly.

"I'm not," she assured.

"I am," Joe piped in.

"I was," she continued, "but either way, you're a figment of my imagination. Just a thought, an idea."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Percy Jackson doesn't exist," she sighed as she stirred her coffee. "Percy Jackson is a fictional character from the books that _I_ wrote. Annabeth Chase is his girlfriend. I'm Annabeth Chase, but I'm not that Annabeth Chase."

"What does _that_ mean?" Percy yelled.

"Calm down, Jackson," she rolled her eyes. "This is much harder on me than you, trust me. Somehow my stories are becoming real. I'm scared for all of reality itself right now."

"You guys got a killer plot going on right here," Joe spoke up. "This the next book?"

Annabeth sent him a glare before looking back over at Percy. "You're not supposed to be here - today or tomorrow. Not yesterday either. You're not supposed to be alive, let alone exist."

"Why should I believe such an outrageous lie?" he narrowed his eyes at his drink.

"Because I know everything," she chided. "Anything _and_ everything. I created you and your life for crying out loud. Ask me anything."

"I-"

"Wait, no!" she interrupted, an evil glint appearing in her eyes. She sent a smirk at Joe. Joe smiled and leaned against the counter. "I have an idea."

Joe had mischief gleaming in his eyes. "Oh, do tell."

"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth said, twirling her spoon in her drink. "I know all of your secrets."

"Of course you do," Percy shook his head, "I told you them."

"I know more than you think," she sang.

"You know everything," he insisted.

"I know about Aphrodite and the limo and _every last bit of things she said to you_."

Percy turned red, "I... that didn't happen. What are you talking about?"

"I know about Rachel kissing you in the car when Beckendorf landed on the hood of Paul's Prius," she rolled her eyes. "I swear, I should of never let you drive," she snickered.

His face turned redder, "Sh-Sh-She di-didn't! And she's... she's an oracle."

Annabeth had a scowling look printed on her face. "Psh, please. I don't care about your remarks. You're not my boyfriend so why should I feel jealous? I mean, come on. I'm not taking on the responsibility of saving your ass every five seconds."

"If this was real, you're a real jerk in this world," Percy said flatly.

"Oh, what a come back," she scoffed. "Note: Sarcasm. Oh wait, sorry, I shouldn't be arguing with you. It's practically arguing with myself considering I created your personality."

"Well, I outta-"

"You outta not say what I _know_ you're going to say," she interrupted. "Listen, kid-"

"I'm your age!" he said exasperatedly.

She ignored him. "In this world, my life sucks too, okay? In fact, comparing my life to my fictional self, she's living the freaking dream. So yeah, I can be a bit feisty."

"And grumpy," Joe piped in.

"I got a lot riding on my back. Sure, it isn't the fate of the world, but actually, in a way, it is," she spat. "Over a billion dollars is currently resting on my back. They want another series! But _noooo_ , it has to be the same characters because the fandom just loves that stupid Caleo and 'there wasn't enough of it'."

"I'd rather you not turn my life into more misery," the Poseidon child shot back. "And what on earth is 'Caleo'?"

"Calypso and Leo," Annabeth said as if it was obvious.

"I'm more of a Leyna fan, to be frank," Joe shrugged.

"No demigod shall heal her heart," Annabeth said, staring blankly at him.

"You can't point flaws in my ships!" Joe defended. "Leyna is still better than Brason!"

Annabeth smirked, "Got me there. But I'll never forgive him for shipping Perchel."

"That was like two years ago!" Joe argued.

"I am so confused right now it's incredible," Percy sighed.

"He's a fan of the books," she explained, eyeing the man. "Even though the series is meant for preteens."

"You can't judge me," Joe stuck his tongue out. "Did you expect me _not_ to read the books that made my best friend famous?"

"Considering that a sixteen year old is your best friend, you're scared of your mother and you read books meant for young teens, I'm scared for your mental stability," she stared at him.

Joe sneered, "That's rich coming from a chick that just met her dream boy."

"Oi, that's fictional boy to you," Annabeth spat. "I don't dream about him."

"Daydream," Joe shrugged. "You formed the idea so in a way you dreamed about him."

"Details shmetails," Annabeth waved her hand dismissively.

"Weren't we talking about where the Hades I am?" Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So you do believe me," Annabeth grinned in victory.

"Almost."

"Do you want me to go on about what happened while you were on Oygia?" she raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Victory, bitches!" the blonde stood up and slammed the cup on the counter. "Get me a refill."

"Not with that attitude, young lady," Joe rolled his eyes.

She cussed and sat back down in her seat.

"You curse a lot more in this world," Percy observed.

"I might of gained some colorful language," the young girl agreed. "That's what happens when you're staring at slutty, insulting teenagers that bully you around and your mind is thinking of all the ways you could torture them and all the things you could say to them."

"You're twisted too," Percy muttered and sipped his drink.

"Damn, you're learning faster than previously assumed," she rolled her eyes. "Now, how are we going to get Percy back to his world?"

"What if I want to see your world?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're a thing - an it. You don't have an opinion or any power over this choice. You are going back this instant and it's final," she announced.

"Drake, dude, ignore her. She's lost her mind. Annabeth needs to just get some rest. You're not Percy Jackson nor will you ever be," Joe said calmly.

"Don't call me 'dude', you're old. It's so... uncool," Percy shivered. "And the name's Percy."

"I don't see how you ever fell in love with this guy," Joe said flatly, staring at Annabeth.

"I didn't," she defended. "Fictional me did. I'm not her."

"Wait, in love?"

"Yes, Jackson," she spat. "Annabeth Chase is in love with you. Other Annabeth Chase. And I know for a fact that you love her back because I created Percabeth. Hades, in a way, I'm Aphrodite."

"Now I want to go home," Percy rubbed his head, color drained from his face. "You've all lost your ever loving minds."

"Which is exactly what I'm trying to do - get you home," Annabeth said softly. "Hey, it's okay. You won't be here long. I'll find a way to get you back."

"Fine," Percy huffed. "But how?"

"Retrace your steps?" Joe offered.

"I went in the water in the camp lake and when I came out I was here," Percy stared at him. "That's not a lot of hindsight on the issue."

"Well," Annabeth twisted a curl in thought, "perhaps it was your dad. Or maybe a Nereid."

"So what are we going to do?" Percy asked. "Clearly you aren't a demigod in this world and I'm starting to believe that everyone here is mortal. What if there are no gods or goddesses to help us here?"

"That would be bad," Annabeth agreed with a sigh. "What if when you came through, you became mortal as well?"

"Well, let's find out," Joe said as he went to the kitchen. A couple seconds later, he appeared back with a cup of water and set it down on the counter in front of Percy. "Do that water power thing."

"'Water power thing'?" Percy rose an eyebrow.

"I don't have anything else to call it," Joe rose his hands up in defense.

"How about 'water manipulation'?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just do it."

Annabeth and Joe watched in awe as the boy made the water rise out of the cup into a bubble before falling back down into the cup. Percy sighed and pushed the cup back towards Joe.

"Okay, so your name isn't Drake," Joe tilted his head back and forth as if thinking it over, a bemused look on his face. "Damn, Annabeth. You really know how to screw up your life. Maybe you should of stuck to architecture. Writing isn't really working out for you, huh?"

* * *

That... was a lot better... Wow. I managed to somewhat pull it off this time. I feel pretty okay about this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. My spell checker is wonky.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you say anything - I'm using this story to give me a bit extra inspiration for _Aphrodite's Exchange Program_. I want Chapter 10 to be extra special for you guys.

 **Lost-In-A-Whole-New-World** \- Aww, I'd put you up here every chapter if I wasn't so lazy! :P Thank you so much for the consistent reviews you give me. You're a regular, haha. I'm super happy you like the story as you're one of the reviewers I always look out for. What do you mean 'whole'? Did I miss something? If you mean like a reference to something, I have no idea. I've done references before unknowningly to Harry Potter (as I have yet to find time to read that series - don't kill me Harry Potter fans) and a few other ones.

 **Samantha's Library** \- Glad you enjoyed it - I had a ton of fun writing it! :) Thank you for the long review as I treasure those with a special place in my heart. 3

 **Olympian and Wizard** \- Yes, yes. Hello, hello. I'm alive - tada! I don't know what to tell you about A Percabeth Life, quite honestly. I'd like to do a rewrite, I'd like to upload the rough drafts of the original, but I have yet been able to bring myself to do it. The after-books life of the demigods is so over used and over done - I don't want to be cookie cutter. I've also been having trouble on the execution of the first chapter. It has to be perfect for you guys - you've waited so long. I'll look into it, but I doubt I could juggle three stories at once. As for the writing contest and bullying, I'm going to be getting into Annabeth's life the next few chapters.

 **Awesome chocolate** \- I know, I know. I got so into the dialog at the end I forgot to remember about descriptiveness (if that's even a word). I didn't even notice until after I posted it and by then it was too late... Sigh. I kept Percy's powers because if I just made him mortal when he came over it would sort of ruin the point of the fic. Sure, Annabeth would meet her fictional boyfriend, but it wouldn't be as special. I mean, nothing would link him back to where he's from which is half of his character. Look at it this way - he's a completely different species. She's mortal, he's a half-blood. No matter what he is he's going to have to learn to fit into a mortal lifestyle for a little while so I figured I'd keep him a demigod.

Wow. That's a long author's note - oops. Sorry guys. Here's the story. (Tell me if you think I should do the occasional Percy POV chapter like I did here but mostly Annabeth or just keep it all Annabeth.)

* * *

Percy eyed the 'Joe' character. He was weird, to say the least. Joe looked like... the average Joe, Percy supposed. He had reddish-brown curly hair (that faintly reminded him of Leo) and dark almond eyes. He had Hermes' famous troublemaker smile and humor sparkled in his eyes like he was about to crack a joke. Percy figured he'd get along with this guy very well.

"Why would someone send me here anyways?" Percy asked. He hated this - it was like a 24/7 inside joke Annabeth and Joe were sharing but he didn't have a clue about it. He unconsiously started tapping his foot nervously.

"Entertainment," Annabeth said coldly, removing her sunglasses.

Her eyes flashed like a lightning storm and Percy had to remind himself this wasn't _his_ Annabeth. But she still looked like her... and she was still _incredibly_ hot when she was mad. Percy mentally slapped him self.

"The gods love a good show. Hades, they're probably watching us right now as we speak," Annabeth interrupted his thoughts.

"Creepy," Percy said, glancing around the room, half-expecting eyes to pop out of nowhere like ' _HERE'S JOHNNY_!' or something. "But it still doesn't make sense. What kind of fool would send someone to another dimension for a good laugh?"

"Ooo," Annabeth said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "'Fool'. Your vocabulrary is growing, Jackson. I'm so proud."

"Considering that you're the one who came up with my vocabulary, _I_ should be proud of _you_ ," he retorted.

"You're right. I should be ashamed of myself for giving you such a low IQ," Annabeth scoffed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Staying on topic, Chase."

"We're on a last name basis now, eh?" Joe asked, leaning his elbows on the counter. "I can practically taste the sexual tension between you two." He licked his lips. "It's bitter sweet."

Percy tried his best not to blush but he was pretty sure he was failing.

" _Ha, ha, ha_ ," Annabeth said slowly. "Good one. I ain't his girlfriend so don't be cracking out that jar of jokes, Joe. And don't forget about," her voice went dark, " _the video_."

Joe paled. " _R-R-Right_. S-Sorry!"

"The video?" Percy pressed.

"Oh, nothing, heh..."

"Oh, everything, heh!" Annabeth grinned.

"You really don't need to see it," Joe said quickly. "Totally boring nonsense."

"I got my phone on me," Annabeth sang.

"I will rip you open and use your intestines as noodles in my spaghetti," Joe said blankly.

"Gross," Annabeth shivered, her mouth turning into a grimace.

"Back on topic," Percy reminded them, impaitently tapping a beat with his fingers on the black glossy countertop.

"Right," Annabeth sighed. "Well, someone - meaning the gods - obviously got ahold of a laptop and came across FanFiction."

"What?"

"Fan," Annabeth said slowly, "Fiction. Fan fiction. Say it with me now, kids - 'FanFiction'."

"Yeah, I heard you," Percy rolled his eyes. "But what's that?"

"Imagine a group of horny, squeally, teenaged girls practically destroying their keyboard by typing thousands of stories about the characters from the books. They create spin-offs. Like, taking the original characters from a book and making their own story or plotline," Annabeth sighed. "And I sadly created them by accident."

"You got the description dead-on," Joe grinned.

"That's rich coming from one of the fanboys," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Joe scowled.

"As creepy as that sounds," Percy hesitated, taking a cautious look at the 'fanboy', "what does it have to do with this?"

"As I was saying," Annabeth said irritatedly, "I think the gods came across FanFiction and fell in love with one of the fanfics and decided to make it real."

"You're saying they found one of these creepy girls' stories and liked it so much that they decided to make it real?" Percy said, his stare blank.

"Or boys' stories," Joe piped in.

"Probably," Annabeth stirred her cup, ignoring her friend. "But that's just my conspiracy theroy. The more realistic idea would be that Posiedon or a Nereid transported you to this world. I doubt a Nereid would have so much power so it was probably Uncle P."

"But why would my dad do such a thing?" Percy sighed. "Has he lost his marbles?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Joe cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't insult your dad," Annabeth chided. "He's a wonderful god and one of my personal favorites."

"You like my dad," Percy repeated. "Your mother's arch enemy?"

"Well, duh," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He's like you. And I created him, sort of. Besides, Annabeth fell in love with her mother's arch rival's son so why shouldn't I be able to like Poseidon? He's like a dad to me - at least, I imagine him that way. And technically speaking, my mother isn't enemies with him considering that my mom is the dreaded Helen Chase."

"Your real mom is Helen here?" Percy asked in shock.

"Yeah, what a bummer," Joe huffed. "Her cool life's mom is the Greek wisdom goddess and here her mother is like a total downer."

"He really needs to stop acting like he's 'hip'," Percy glanced at Joe.

"I have ears, you know!"

"Can you please tell Joe that I'm not speaking to someone who writes stalker-like stories about me in his free time?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"I don't write them," Joe scoffed.

"He reads them though," Annabeth rose an eyebrow at the cafe owner, snorting into her cup.

"I do it as like a service to you," Joe defended as he slammed his dish towel on the counter. "I read the stories and look at what your readers are complaining about so you can improve your writing."

"The readers complain about what a troll I am for sending Percabeth into Tartarus," Annabeth said with a blank look. "But I like to give them my middle finger for those situations."

Percy paled at the mention of Tartarus. "Um, Percabeth?" _That sounds like-  
_  
"Yes, Jackson," Annabeth said grumpily, "Percabeth. P-e-r-c-a-b-e-t-h. It's what the fandom calls you and Annabeth. It's your couple name AKA ship name."

"Ship name?" Percy shook his head, "Like a boat?"

"No, Salt Shaker," Annabeth scowled.

"Haha, Salt Shaker, good one." Joe shot a grin at Annabeth.

"Don't fret over all this fandom stuff. It's a lot to take in and if you haven't learnt about it over time it can be a real headache. You'll figure it out eventually," she said calmly. "But we keep going off topic."

"Yeah," Joe eyed Percy. "How are we going to send ol' fish face back?"

"Don't call me that," Percy sent him a glare, his cheeks going red.

"But we're buddy-buddy, am I right?" Joe grinned, elbowing Percy from across the counter. "We got a bromance going on!"

"A what now?" Percy spluttered.

Annabeth snorted, "Let's keep the bromances between him and Jason, shall we?"

"You can have more than one bromance," Joe argued.

"CAN WE PLEASE NOT GO OFF TOPIC FOR ONCE?" Percy groaned.

"Sorry," Joe said sheepishly.

"Why don't we go back to the beach?" Annabeth offered. "Surely we could find some clues."

"I can't," Joe shrugged. "Shop doesn't close for another good five hours and Martha's on vacation."

Annabeth let out a string of cuss words, ending in a sigh. "Fine. It's just me and you then, Jackson."

"Why don't you call me by my first name?" Percy shook his head.

"Calling someone by their first name is if you could safely call them a friend but I highly doubt we'll ever be friends," she replied as she put back on her sunglasses.

"But-"

"We're merely aquaintances and I request that you respect my desision. You might date Annabeth Chase but I can assure you that I am by far not that girl."

She gave him a cold glare before walking out of the building, her flip-flops making little small noises on the floor as she walked away. Percy looked at his feet, a frown on his face.

"It's okay," Joe said quietly. "She'll warm up to you. Annabeth rarely ever speaks to anyone besides myself - she avoids everyone like the plauge."

Percy looked up, an eyebrow risen. "Really?"

"Yeah," Joe nodded his head as he cleaned up her glass. "You're her soul mate - fictional or real. Either way. You can't just ignore the love of your life forever."

"But she's not Annabeth," Percy gave him an annoyed look.

"So?" Joe challenged as he slammed the cup into the dish drainer. "She's Annabeth Chase. Deep down, she's the same girl. It's not like an identical twin. She is truly her. Annabeth wrote about herself, not some girl that so happened to look exactly like her and have the same name. You'll see and I'll say 'told you so'. I know I will. I always win bets," his eyes shone like he just won the lottery.

"She'll just forever be a friend," he warned. "Don't let that little fanboy mind of your's wander."

Joe let out a laugh, "Oh, I'll let it wander - that's for sure."

"I have a girlfriend," Percy insisted.

"Yeah, but she's right out that door," Joe pointed towards the front of the building. "It's not like you're cheating on her. Besides, she'd never find out."

Percy scowled, "I'd never do that to her - you of all people should know that, Mr. _I-Read-Your-Lifestory_."

"Loyalty," Joe sighed. "Forgot about that. Well... just remember that, okay? Annabeth is your Annabeth no matter what. It's not like you'd be falling for a different girl. I know you've seen _Doctor Who_. Rose's alternate universe's dad fell in love with her mother. It's the same person."

Percy didn't look at him, "Well, thanks for the smoothie."

"Anytime, bud," Joe replied. "Do me a favor and show her there's more to life than just reading."

"Now you're acting like this is your last wish," Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Joe agreed, "but still."

"Don't say that," Percy warned. "I don't want to be stuck here tomorrow."

Joe looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. "Right. Well, bye dude."

"Don't call me dude, dude!" Percy said as he walked outside.

The car ride was an awkward silence for Percy. Annabeth kept a straight face the whole way and didn't say a word, so Percy just looked out the window and remained quiet. When they arrived after a few minutes, Annabeth got out of the car and walked to the beach, not seeming to care if Percy was following. Percy took this as his cue to get out and softly shut the door behind him.

"There's nothing here," Annabeth examined where she was originally sitting. "Lovely."

"I came out of the water," he said.

"I know that, Jackson," she spat.

Percy tried not to cringe - he'd been in plenty of fights with Annabeth (70% of their conversations were arguments.) but she never outright hated him before. Well, except when they were younger, but that was different. This was purposefull ignoring. _This stung._

Annabeth shot a glare at him before stomping towards the shore. Percy reluctantly followed, leaving a good gap in between him. He was pretty sure if he was within three feet of her, Annabeth would punch him in the stomach. Percy didn't care if he was a demigod here and she was a mortal - in _any_ world, _any_ circumstances, Annabeth would be able to knock him down in three seconds flat.

"Heads out of the clouds, Jackson. We got work to do," Annabeth said stiffly and knelt down on the shore line, examinging shells and random things.

"Why are you in such a rush to get me out of here?"

"And you aren't?" she challenged, not looking up at him as she continued to scavenge the sand for clues.

He slowly sat down next to her and stared out at the ocean in thought. "Sure I'd like to get back, but if I ever make it back, will I ever be able to come back here? What if this world fades away when I leave? What if it was all a dream? What if I forget everything about this place if I get back?"

"When you get back," she corrected. "And you have deep thoughts for someone who has a brain full of kelp."

"I thought my brain was made out of seaweed?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Your brain has a shell of seaweed and is filled with kelp," Annabeth replied as she stepped a bit into the water.

* * *

 **-Annabeth POV because I unconsciously switched over to her after that line.-**

* * *

Percy came up next to her and bumped his shoulder against her's, "I guess I get my deep thoughts from you, huh?"

Annabeth scowled and playfully splashed him with water. (Which didn't do much, because he stayed dry - which just caused Percy to roll his eyes.) "You make me sound like your mother."

"You sort of are," Percy said, confusion laced in his voice. "I mean like, you invented me so...?"

"I'd make a terrible mom," Annabeth said with a sigh as she mentally gave up on the search. There's no way there'd be any clues here.

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I think you'd make a great mom."

Annabeth shoved his head away, "Don't you try anything on me, Jackson. This isn't an M fic."

"A what fic?" Percy questioned.

"An M fic," Annabeth repeated, not meeting his gaze. "You know, rated 'M' for mature."

"I still don't get it."

"A fanfiction rated 'M' for mature," Annabeth said, her cheeks turning pink. She tried to hide it with her hair by looking away but Percy noticed. "Like... meant for adults? Like a movie rated 'R' is meant for 18 and up. Well... 'M' in fanfiction is pretty much 'R' in movies."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with anything."

Annabeth closed her eyes tightly, trying not to get frustrated with the oblivious boy. "Well... you started touching me and then said I'd make a great mom and yeah..."

Percy stared at the ocean for minute, his mind trying to process what she told him. Annabeth's face turned a shade redder with every awkward second that passed. Suddenly, Percy's face went a crimson red.

"I-Um-I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't," Annabeth tried to sound like she found the whole thing humorous and tried to put sarcasm in her voice, but it was like all of her braveness left her for that moment in time. "I was just joking around," she said weakly.

"I-Uh-R-R-Righ...Right."

"I'm not like that," she muttered. "And for gods' sake, I'm only 17."

"I uh... I would never do something like-"

"I know, Seaweed Brain," she said, her facing turning redder.

Percy paled, "You called me-"

"Well, yeah!" she said exasperatedly. "I was insulting you!" she lied. "That's why I called you that!"

"Why didn't you call me something actually insulting then?" Percy asked quietly, the blush not leaving his face.

"I don't know," Annabeth squeaked. "It just sorta... sorta slipped out, I guess."

They both stayed silent, watching the sun slowly set over the ocean. Red and purple lit the sky in a sherbet swirl of colors along the horizon. Annabeth's breathing went shallow as the sun went behind the horizon, slowly turning the world into a darker place.

"It's getting late," Annabeth said. "There's no clues here."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"For now, go home for the night," she replied, trying not to blush at the fact she was bringing a boy home.

Percy was silent, lost in thought.

"We got a guest bedroom," Annabeth said as she got out of the water and slipped on her shoes. "I'll make up some crazy story about who you are. I'll say you're a writing buddy or something. Maybe the publisher's son, possibly."

Annabeth started walking back towards the car and she heard Percy follow. Annabeth bit her lip and stopped once she reached the car.

"I'm sorry," she said once he came up to the car. The blonde put her keys down on the hood of the car and looked at the boy in the eyes. "I'm not being fair to you at all. It's just kind of crazy to see a person who was just words yesterday be alive today."

Percy nodded his head in understanding and got into the car. _Someone doesn't want to talk._ Annabeth sighed and grabbed the keys again, realizing he just wanted to go, and started up the car. For the first two minutes, it was so silent you could of heard a pin drop.

"There was a writing contest at my school," Annabeth blurted out. Percy looked over at her curiously. Annabeth blushed a bit and focused back on the road. "It was in fifth grade. The winner got their story printed in the back of a book.

"You should of seen the look of my face when I heard about it," Annabeth shook her head. "I wrote everyday for most of my life. I wrote because I had nothing else better to do. When I heard about the contest, I immediately entered. It was my favorite story too - about a boy from modern times who was a demigod."

Annabeth laughed to herself, "I actually had whole books about him written at my house safely kept underneath my bed. I whipped up a short version of a quick adventure for him and entered it in the contest. My luck, of course, I won."

"How did all of your books get published then?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned down a road. Big houses lined the road on both sides. "A story for another time. Right now, you have to meet my parents."

"Helen is your real mom so I can't even crack a 'evil step-mother' joke," Percy spoke up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. This boy was going to be the death of her.

* * *

I wrote half of this a few days ago but didn't finish it until now. Too lazy to go over it and perfect it - I'm honestly just winging this whole story, haha. My schedule is getting busier and busier everyday and it's hard for me to find time to write so I'm really sorry for slow updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Music always gets me inspired to write. For example, seven hours ago, Maroon 5's "One More Night" came on the radio and I started imaginging up a PJO fanart music video (animated) and also a whole story. Then I put OMI's "Hula Hoop" on repeat, and here I am. Times like this, I wish I could draw better. I need to make my pictures more realistic - I stink at drawing noses and hair. But I totally rock at eyes and the base of the face. Sigh.

Thank you guys for a lot of reviews, but I really wish I'd start getting as many as I got the first chapter. I really appreciate all these long reviews you're giving me though - I feel special, practically honored.

I'm going to leave review responses at the end of the chapter or else this author's note will be a mile long. Like, really.

* * *

Annabeth pulled into the driveway, spitting out a curl that decided to sneak into her mouth. The problems of having long hair. She let out a nervous sigh.

"Before we get out, we need to figure out what the Hades we're going to tell my parents."

Percy seemed to think it over in his head. It took all of Annabeth's might not to remark that he looked stupid. (When really she thought he looked super adorable - but she pushed that thought into the depths of Tartarus.) "Why can't we just go with your idea of a writing buddy?"

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't allow it because you're a guy," she huffed in annoyance. "Besides, why in Hera's name would a writing buddy need to stay at our house overnight? Like, come on."

Percy frowned. "I have no idea what we're going to do."

Annabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Percy stared at it in horror.

"You're going to attract dozens of monsters!" Percy hissed, glancing out the window.

"One, I don't know why you're whispering, we're alone in a car," Annabeth rolled her eyes as she started dialing. "Two, I hate to burst your bubble, but in this world, everything's normal and mortal. If there's monsters, I haven't met any."

"Because you're mortal," Percy challenged. "You can't see them."

"You got a point, Jackson," Annabeth agreed as she hit call. "But I don't give a damn about monsters. If they mess with me, I'll kill them before they could even think about making an attack."

Percy sighed in defeat, annoyedly looking out the window. Annabeth smirked in victory - but not for long - the phone answered.

" _Annabeth, honey_?" the other side said. " _Are you okay?_ "

"Yes, I'm fine, dad," Annabeth replied. "I was wondering if a friend could stay tonight."

" _You have a - nevermind._ " Annabeth looked down at her lap embarrassedly, even though he couldn't see her. His voice went dark, " _You weren't specific. Is it a boy, Annabeth?_ "

" _Yes_ ," she replied. "It's a homework assignment and I waited 'till last minute, I've been busy writing. You know that."

Percy looked over at her in surprise. ' _You're a good liar_ ,' he mouthed.

Annabeth winked in reply, a sly smile on her face.

" _Well, I suppose..._ "Fredrick said slowly. " _But he'll be staying in the guest bedroom._ "

"Yes, dad," Annabeth said in annoyance. "Understood. I'm not stupid."

" _I know you aren't,_ " her father said softly.

"I'll be there in two," Annabeth replied.

" _Okay, see you two then._ "

Annabeth hit end call and stuffed her phone into pocket. She grinned at the Poseidon boy. "All set."

"He might get suspicious if we aren't doing homework," Percy pointed out.

"Are you planning something, Jackson?" she questioned, an eyebrow risen playfully.

Percy's cheeks redden. "You have a really dirty mind."

"Of course I do. I write romance," she replied as if it was nothing. She unbuckled herself and took the keys out of ignition. "What did you expect? I do have emotions, you know."

"I just didn't expect you to have those emotions," he said stiffly as he unbuckled himself and opened the door.

"I'm not incapable of loving, if that's what you're implying," she huffed. "I do have female hormones, you know. I'm not a robot."

Percy's cheeks turned pink and didn't reply.

Annabeth got out of the car and scowled. "Out of all the characters to come here, it had to be you. Why not someone cool, like Piper? Hades, I'd even appreciate Leo at this point!"

Percy's face went dark, "I can't believe you'd even talk about him like that."

"Oh, shut up," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He's alive, you idiot."

Percy's eyes went wide, his mouth dropping slightly. "How-"

"He had the cure, remember, Sherlock?" Annabeth looked up at the sky like 'why me?'. "He's currently rescuing Calypso. That's where I left off."

"Looks like you just got a new idea for a book, huh?" Percy said and walked up to the porch with her.

"Not a bad idea, Jackson. Oh, speaking of which-" Annabeth said as she eyed the doorknob. "Your new last name is Simmis."

"Simmis?" he spluttered.

"Drake Simmis," Annabeth confirmed and grabbed the doorknob, walking in. "I'm home!" she called out. "If anyone cares, that is!"

A man with salt-n-pepper hair peaked his head in from an archway. "Annabeth! And... whatever your name is!" A smile grew on his face, his eyes lightning up. "Oh, he's cute, Annabeth!"

The teenagers both reddened. "He's not cute," she replied stiffly. " _Friend_ ," she narrowed her eyes at her dad. "Just a friend."

"Alright, alright," her father replied, stepping into the room. He pushed his glasses back towards his face and studyed Percy. "You got a name, son?"

"P-"

Annabeth kicked his shin and Percy flinched.

"Drake Simmis," he said. "But people call me P.J. I have no idea why."

Annabeth resisted the urge to facepalm and decided to just lean against the wall. Luckily, her father seemed to buy it.

"Well, alright." The adult eyed the boy. I'm Fredrick Chase."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Percy offered a hand.

Fredrick grinned and shook it, "You can call me Fred." The man kept shaking PJ's hand and shot a smile at Annabeth. "What a gentleman. I like him, Annie."

Percy's cheeks tinged pink in response.

"Then you can keep him," Annabeth rose an eyebrow. "You're perfect for each other." She said sarcastically before she walked away into the living room, not bothering to care if either them followed.

"I don't think he's single," she heard her father retort.

"Oh, he isn't," Annabeth yelled back. "He's taken. His girlfriend is really hot - I've met her!"

Annabeth heard her father cuss and she let out a victorious smirk.

"She's hot, eh?" Percy whisper-chuckled from behind her.

"Oh, hotter than Aphrodite for sure," Annabeth replied. "Let's go up to my room."

"So that's why you wanted to take me home," Percy whistled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked towards the hallway. "So I'm not the only one with a dirty mind, eh? Good to know for future reference."

Percy followed her up the stairs. "You live in the attic? What are you, the old oracle?"

" _Ha, ha, ha_ ," Annabeth said slowly as she climbed up the stairs. "Good one, Jackson. But yes. The twins decided to use both of the bedrooms and my mother insists on having a guest bedroom."

Percy was quiet for a moment. "You're a modern Cinderella."

"Just waiting for my prince to come," Annabeth agreed as she opened the door. "But princess tales are a work of fiction. And apparently my prince."

"What if there's another Percy?" he challenged as they walked into her bedroom.

"Then he's in New York," she said. "Or dead. And not mine - now or ever. I'm an independent woman. I don't need a man."

Percy tried to argue, but she shushed him and shut the door behind her, locking it. "Why are you locking the door?" Percy questioned.

"Twins," she said as if that answered everything. Annabeth walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop, motioning to the bed. "Sit."

"You just want to get me into bed," Percy joked.

"Enough with that, Jackson," Annabeth said as she sat down next to him, opening her laptop. "I'm the only one who can crack those jokes. I am the romance writer, after all."

"But you're not a fanfic writer," Percy noted.

"Who says that?" Annabeth challenged. "What if I do just under a secret username? Who says I'm not apart of the fandom and write stories for them in my freetime?"

"Do you?" Percy asked in surprise.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Annabeth replied and started typing into her computer. "Name a person."

"Chiron?" Percy offered.

Annabeth clicked a few things and let out a frown. Percy peeked over her shoulder. "Only 426 stories of him as a main character on FanFiction. Lucky son of a bitch."

Percy laughed, "How many are there of me?"

"Let's see," she replied and clicked on the sorter again. "25 thousand. That's for you as the main character at least."

Percy paled, "Really?"

"That's not including all the readers," she nodded her head. "Let's check me. I haven't checked in a few weeks." She went back to the sorter and smirked, "Ha! Only 18 thousand!"

"But I'm more popular than you," Percy stuck his tongue out.

"And more people force you to date Nico than people force me to date Luke," Annabeth smirked.

Percy stared at her. "What."

Annabeth cracked up, "Oh, Percico. Shouldn't of mentioned it."

"They WHAT?!"

Annabeth gave him a pouty lip, "Is someone embarrassed?"

Percy's face reddened, "Why would they do such a thing?!"

"Because," Annabeth shrugged. "Why not?" Annabeth clicked a few more choices and scowled. "Dad got us all beat - only 59 for crying out loud!"

Percy sniffled, "Bastard."

Annabeth whistled, "You're learning to curse. Good job, bad boy."

Percy blinked, "Oops."

"Shit," she corrected.

Percy scowled, "Why are you even showing me this?"

"Because if I'm going to send you back to your world, might as well have a bit of fun first," she said and looked back at her screen. "That's what you wanted, right? To see my world?"

"I suppose?"

"Then what do you want to know?" she asked, her curls dancing across her shoulders as she turned her head.

Percy bit his lip in thought, "Stuff about the books?"

"Oh, no," Annabeth shook her head furiously. "Those are trash... you shouldn't read them... Terrible writing. Shouldn't of wrote them. I don't even own a set."

"They're under your bed, aren't they?"

Annabeth cursed. "Should of made you less observent."

Percy gave her a lopsided grin and leaned down, pulling out a very large box. He whistled, "Pretty heavy."

"Thought you were oh-so-strong," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just saying that there must be a lot of books," Percy scoffed and set the box carefully on his lap.

"Oh, not really," Annabeth crinkled her nose. "Just 10, not including my other series. That box is for the Greek and Roman series and the other ones are safely hidden away."

"Other series?"

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth replied, eyeing the box as if it was fragile. "You know, Carter and Sadie, for example. Or Magnus."

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that you wrote a series about them too," he replied and started opening the box.

Annabeth slapped his hands and swiped the box out of his hands, "How can I trust you with these?" Annabeth glared at him.

"Because I totally cannot read a biography about myself," he said sarcastically. "Come on, Chase. Give them here."

"You can't," she whined. "You'll laugh at my writing."

"What's the title of the series?" he rolled his eyes.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians," she mumbled.

"Then it's in my perspective, I'm guessing. Which means it's my thoughts. Which means it's just me readings my thoughts." He sent her a are-you-kidding-me-right-now look. "Give."

"What if you're sixteen, not seventeen?" she challenged, gripping tighter on the box. "I can't let you read your future!"

"I'm seventeen and a half," he rolled his eyes. "Hand. Them. Over."

"No," she spat, hugging it closer. "You'll laugh at me!"

"Why would I laugh at you?" he asked confusedly.

"Because I'm a terrible writer," she said slyly.

"Who told you that?" he pressed.

"Nobody," she looked away. "But I am."

"I'll be the judge of that," he insisted and took the box in a quick move. She tried to take it back, but he held her back. He opened the box with his free hand and picked up the book on top. "The Battle of the Labrynith," he read aloud.

"Yeah, that's the fourth book," Annabeth said quietly. "Can I have it back now?"

"Don't be shy," he patted the top of her head, a lopsided smile on his face. "It's just me."

"But you're the last person I want reading my books," she argued as he picked up another book out of the box.

"And why is that?" he challenged.

"Because... because..." She huffed in annoyance. "I just don't want you reading my books. It's embarrassing."

"How so?" he asked as he looked over the cover of _The Lightning Theif_. "The ilistrator totally got my hair too long."

Annabeth managed to let out a half smile for a second before going back to glaring. "Because it's about us! You know... our love story!"

"I thought you said you're weren't Annabeth," he rose an eyebrow.

She reddened, "I'm not!"

"Then why should you be concerned about me reading about my old life?"

"I just am," she sighed. "I probably got your character all wrong. For Zeus' sake, I haven't read the series in months."

"Don't be so insecure," he said sternly as he pulled out more books. "I'm sure you're a great writer - how else would you become a best-seller?" He motioned to the cover of the first book.

They heard a knock at the door and froze, looking at each other for a moment. Percy quickly put the books back inside the box as Annabeth raced to her desk, grabbing school books and papers and pencils. Percy shoved the box back under the bed and helped Annabeth make the place look messy with papers. Percy sat down on the ground and opened up a random book and pretended he was reading it.

Annabeth went over to the door in a sprint and fixed her messy hair before unlocking the door and opening it with a smile at the person there.

"Hey dad," she said in a quick breath. "Need something?"

"Just came to check on you," he glanced between Annabeth and Percy. "Why are you studying a math book? I thought you were doing a project?" he asked Percy.

Percy paled, "I was..."

"Checking up an equation for me while I sorted out our roughdrafts for our Chemistry project," Annabeth said with a smile.

Her dad buyed it with ease. "Oh. Nice to see that you're making progress. Good job."

"We'd be done faster if someone wasn't interrupting our work," she sang.

"Sorry," her dad said sheepishly. "Continue," he said and shut the door behind him. Annabeth locked it and let out a sigh as the footsteps quieted.

"That was... dang..." Percy sighed and threw the math book to the side of him.

"Close," she agreed and flopped down backwards on the bed.

* * *

I'd write longer but it's 4am and my dad is gonna wake up soon.

 _Lost-In-A-New-World:_ Oh... that's what you were talking about. Eheh... oops. I write out the usernames by hand, and while I have amazing long-term memory, short-term is like hitting myself with a brick. Repeatedly. So, sorry about that. Your review made me all giggly inside and I read it over to myself like 5 times. My cat, whom is sitting next to me, stared at me like I was nuts. (Causing me to crack up.) I really need to read Harry Potter, though. So many references and fanarts I see and I don't understand it! Like, ugh! Even if the stories are complete crap, I have to read them. It's now like... my life goal. I'll do more of Percy's perspective in the future since you all seemed to be interested in it. She's more harsh because unlike her demigod life, her life never changed for the better. So yes, harsh but occasional sign of okay-ness. If I do end up rewriting _A Percabeth Life_ , I might take you up on that offer, haha.

 _Olympian and Wizard:_ I'm thinking about it. My life is a lot crazier than I let on, and I'm caught in the middle of family issues. There's a 40% chance of my parents getting a divorce right now so I don't know. Things like that. I just use writing as an escape right now. I really can't answer to any theories as I don't want to give anything away, but I love it when you guys come up with conspiracy theories. **I finally got a good idea behind the reason and such about how Percy came so for future notice, I am not taking anyone's idea.**

 _Sonochu_ \- Nice to see a new reviewer! I'm trying to fix that issue - it's just that I really enjoy writing humor and sometimes I'm tripping over myself, trying to stop myself from cracking jokes in the middle of an angst/drama chapter.

 _Samantha's Library:_ Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I just love writing embarassing moments. I'm a firm believer of "What is the point of other beings if not to mock them?" so yeah. I might of gotten that quote a bit wrong worded. (Yes, I love SAO and the abridged version.)

 _annabethsnow:_ I'd be cussing if I was her. I mean, come on. Her life is crap - you can't really blame her. Glad you liked the story, though! Thanks for the review!

 **Gonna get more into the parents and stuff next chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth reluctantly sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Percy was silent, sitting there in a criss-cross-apple-sauce **(A/N: Yes, I've called it that since I was five. #dontjudge)** position on the carpet, looking at the math book, lost in thought. Annabeth grew a frown and stood up, piling all of the papers on the bed.

Percy snapped back to reality and stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a Chemistry project done," she said in a huff. "If he comes back, he'll get suspicious. It's not like I'll just hand over my books. He'll read them."

"What's so bad about him reading them?" Percy asked. "And can't he just buy them at any given moment if he chooses?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, irritation in her voice as she clean up the mess. "He most certainly can. But won't. Why waste money on something you already have? He knows I have them, but he just hasn't read them. If he confiscates them, he'll suddenly wonder what they're about. He'll figure out who you really are and then you'll be locked up in some government facility like an alien."

Percy whistled, "You really enjoy conspiracy theories."

"Got nothing else to live for," she muttered as she started to sort through the blank papers and workbooks. "I have no idea what our project is going to be on," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I doubt he'll look it over," Percy said and sat down on the bed next to her. "If he sees a bunch of papers with words written all over it, surely he'll think we've done a project. Hades, it could just be the word 'banana' written over and over again."

Annabeth chuckled lightly, her eyes going dark as she looked over one of the textbooks. "I wish. He's going to be interested if someone else is doing the fake project with me - especially a boy. My dad's going to fret over my grades if someone with a lower IQ level even dares to help me with something. The last thing I need right now is for him to be watching me closely."

Percy shook his head, "Someone from a book you write pops out of nowhere and you'd rather do homework than do something crazy and stupid."

"I'm not," Annabeth chided. "Someone from a book I wrote came out of the ocean and I'd rather work on a fake project than do something crazy and stupid."

"Because there's totally a difference," Percy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, there is," she assured as her calculating eyes glazed over the textbook pages. "I already pointed it out, dumb-ass."

Percy scowled. "You're hopeless."

"You're clueless," she replied.

"You're annoying," he scoffed.

"You're insufferable."

"It's stupid to argue with you," Percy said and fell backwards on the bed.

"Because I'll always win," she said confidently. A victorious smirk grew on Annabeth's face as she turned the page.

"Because we could argue for hours," Percy corrected. "And then there will be some big fight, we don't talk to each other for a day, then we makeup and make-out."

Annabeth scowled, "More like makeup and I slap you."

"Because you're not Annabeth," Percy sighed.

"I'm Annabeth in spirit," Annabeth snorted. "Just not that side of Annabeth."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, "Are we going to even do anything to get me back or are you going to just sit there and do a whole Chemistry project that you weren't even assigned?"

"I thought you wanted to see my world," Annabeth said calmly.

"But you never agreed to it," he noted. "And what if my only opportunity to return will be gone in a few days?"

" _Oi_ , don't go hopeless on me, lover boy," she spat. "I _will_ get you home."

"You don't know that," he grumbled.

"But I have hope," she returned in response. "And that's all that matters, right?"

"Not really."

"Shut up and let me have a moment, Jackson," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you asked."

She ignored him and continued, moving her hands as she explained. "Hestia is watching hope. So we still have hope."

"I made a pretty smart move there, eh?"

"Of course you did," Annabeth scoffed. "It was my idea."

Percy seemed to think for a moment before he froze. His face turned into a grimace as Annabeth looked at him, surprise in her eyes. Percy sat upwards so he was sitting on the bed and stared at her. "You killed them," he said, his voice dark.

Annabeth stared back at him, "What?"

"You killed them all!" he said angrily. "You killed Beckendorf... and Silena... You killed Luke! You killed them!"

Annabeth blinked, "Plot-lines need drama. And mind you, I also created them. It's like a game of chess. You have to sacrifice some in order to win."

"So we're all just pawns to you?" Percy glared, his eyes swirling with anger. "We're nothing to you?"

Annabeth's eyes softened, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't!" he spat as he stood up. "Just like how you didn't let them live!"

"They're safe in Elysium," she said calmly, standing up and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Percy, please settle down."

"How could I settle down when you've killed them all?!" he wept shoving her hand off his shoulder. A tear fell from his eye. "Are we just your imagination? You don't care if I die?"

"Of course I care about you," she growled. "You're alive - you're real." She grabbed his face and made him look at her in the eyes. "You are here. You not fiction. I created them, Percy. They had a good life while they were alive - and Luke died a hero. They all did. I'm not a killer. It was their destiny, I just wrote it out. I'm like a historian. Don't you see that? They wouldn't even exist in the first place without me!"

Annabeth and Percy stared at each other for a good minute. Annabeth's mind seemed to completely stop, her heart beating faster. She was just within range to press her lips to his and-

Percy hung his head and Annabeth let go. She stared at him for a moment. Would she really have kissed him if she had a few more seconds? Annabeth mentally slapped herself before walking back to her spot, stiffly sitting down and going back to her work. Surely it was just the heat of the moment. Annabeth would never do such a thing.

Right.

"They can't all live, Percy," she said quietly. "They all fade from you eventually."

"You weren't there," he said coldly, not looking at her. "You haven't lost anyone."

"I've lost someone," she said. "And yes, it was a gruesome death if that's what you're getting at. I was there to see it happen and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Percy looked up and stared at her. Annabeth didn't return the gaze and instead laid down on her bed, staring hard at the book in front of her.

"I-"

"Not talking about it," she said uncomfortably. She held a pencil in her hand, balancing it in between her fingers as she bit her lip. "Can we please just focus on the big topic? Please let it go and we can act like that never happened."

She made it sound like she meant the conversation. But that's not what she was really talking about. Her cheeks tinged pink at just thinking about her even hugging him. Annabeth was loosing it. She looked up at the Poseidon boy who nodded his head. But he was a blank wall - she couldn't tell if he understood what she really meant. That's what she hated most about this boy - she could take one look at someone and figure them out. Their life story - just by taking a glance at them. But this boy was as easy to read as a rock when he was hiding something.

"You're right - we need to get you home. But there's no clues or hints." She sighed and put the book down next to her, twirling a curl. "There's no signs or anything. It's like trying to put back a puzzle together but you're missing three fourths of the puzzle."

Percy ran a hand through his already-messy hair, letting out a deep sigh. "Surely there's something. We're missing something. Something _big_."

"Grandpa K?" she offered. Percy stared at her in confusion. "Kronos," she said flatly.

Percy made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "What about him?"

"Titan Lord of Time... wants revenge... loves to mess with people... ring a bell?" she said sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Wait, give me a minute. I have to try to remember."

Annabeth scowled.

"But really. What does he have to do with this?" Percy pressed, sitting at the end of her bed.

"He's the Titan Lord of Time," she said slowly as if explaining it to a toddler. "If he can mess with timelines, maybe he can mess with dimensions too."

Percy rose an eyebrow, "You really think so?"

"It's a conspiracy theory," she agreed.

"You sure do love your conspiracy theories."

"It's my favorite past time," she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "But I'm serious. It's entirely possible."

"I still feel like we're missing something," he said. He suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. "There's something, I just know it. We have to find it and figure it out fast. It's gotta be important."

"There were no clues, no hints, no signs, nothing!" she exclaimed. "It's finding a needle in a haystack, Percy. There's just no explanation to any of this."

"You called me Percy," he realized.

Annabeth didn't reply at first. The room turned into an awkward silence. Annabeth's cheeks heated up and she looked down at her book, pretending that she was reading. "Yes, I did."

"I thought you didn't want to acknowledge me as a human being," he said sarcastically.

"Technically, you're not," she pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"I called you Percy because it's your name, dipwad."

"You said you would only refer to me as Jackson," he stared at her.

"Because that is your last name," she said slowly. "Do you even know your own name, child?"

"You said we aren't friends so you wouldn't call me Percy."

"Maybe we are friends," she replied.

"We are?" he looked at her.

"Maybe we aren't."

Percy scowled.

Annabeth grew a sly smile, "Don't give me a reason not to call you that, Jackson. I'll call you what I feel like calling you, Sherlock."

"Alright then, Annie."

"If you ever call me that again, I will chuck you into a volcano," she said coolly.

"I'm sure you will, Annie."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Want to test me, Jackson?"

"Fine, Annabeth," he rolled his eyes.

Annabeth frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

Annabeth flinched, "It makes me sound like other Annabeth."

"But your name is Annabeth."

"Just call me S," she said firmly as she got up.

"S," he repeated. "Why 'S'?"

"It's whom I go by when writing," she replied. "Didn't you notice the big S at the bottom of the cover of the books or are you really that blind, Percy?" She walked over to her closet and began looking through it.

"But S is so... weird," he shook his head. "Surely you have a spare name besides Chase."

"Oh, I do." Annabeth said as she dug through her items in her closet. "I had to transfer schools before my first book was published so nobody would make the connections between me and the books. My mom changed my name to Annabell Chadson."

"So I'll call you Annabell."

"Oh, Olympus no," she growled. "I _hate_ Annabell. My name is Annabeth. Not Anna, not Annie, not Beth, and certainly not Annabell. I thought I made that clear in the books."

"I'm calling you Annabell," he sang.

"Most certainly _not_!"

"Most certainly _so_!"

"I will kill you," she hissed, eyes flashing with anger.

"I like Annabell though."

"You're saying you don't like Annabeth?" she challenged.

"Obviously you know how much I love the name Annabeth," he rolled his eyes. "After all, you made me love it... Now that I think of it, it's like I'm your puppet."

"That's not important," she waved her hand dismissively. "You're not calling me Annabell. I'd rather puke than be called that."

"I think it's cute," he argued.

"And I'm not cute," she fumed. "I'm not adorable either! That makes me seem like I'm three for crying out loud!"

"Fine, it's beautiful," he shot back.

"It's beautiful, yes yes. But it's not my name!" she complained as she searched her closet.

"It could be," he offered.

"Fine," she spat. "But only because in public, others will stare at you if you start calling me Annabeth rather than my 'actual name'."

"I actually won an argument with you for the first time in two months," he said, surprised.

"Not Annabeth," she reminded as she pulled a box out of the closet.

"Right," he shook his head.

Annabeth picked up the box with a huff and walked over to the bed, carefully placing it next to Percy.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Clothes," she replied. "Malcolm's before he went off to college."

Percy blew dust off of the top of the box. "When was this last opened?" he coughed.

"Five years ago," she said.

"Why'd you keep them?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sentimental," she said as she cut open the top of the box with a pocket knife. "I keep things that I feel like. Is that enough of an explanation for you?"

"Because I'm not going to get anything else out of you, yes."

"Rules are simple," she said. "I have to wake you up before my parents get up so that way they don't see you in the clothes. They'll get suspicious. They're very nosy. Anyways, we got to wake up before them anyways for school."

"School," he repeated. "You're serious?"

"Duh," she scoffed. "Look, just because my fictional boyfriend decided to pay me a visit, doesn't mean I'm not going to get valedictorian. I mean, come on. And someone has to babysit you."

"I'm not registered as a student," he said flatly.

"That part is easy," she replied. "I can pull some strings with the librarian."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Percy questioned.

"Because she's old and cooky in the head," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm great at faking student records. I can even get you a fake passport."

Percy held up a hand, "I don't even want to know."

"There's a lot of things you'll never understand about me, Percy." Annabeth scanned through Malcolm's old clothes. "I'm good with the systems."

"You're a criminal," Percy shook his head.

"Never done anything illegal yet," she eyed a sweater vest and picked it up with the end of her pencil. "Back into the box," she said stiffly and tossed it in. "I swear, Malcolm was such a nerd."

"Was?"

"In high-school," she said quickly. Her eyes went dark and Percy quickly changed the topic.

"Being smart does have it's advantages," she said. "Sure, I have no friends, but I have comrades. People I've tutored for free. Things like that."

"Let me guess, while doing all these other things, you're also a demon overlord in your free-time trying to figure out a way to take over the world and wipe out everyone on this earth," he said sarcastically.

"Ah, glad you noticed," she replied and shoved the box at him. "It's your bedtime, child. It's 10pm and we're getting up at 4am. Get some sleep, Jackson. The guest bedroom is down the hall, first door on the left once you get out of the attic area."

"You sure you don't want me to sleep here, Annabell?" he winked.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure, Jackson. I don't want you drooling on me."

"Ouch. That burned." He put a hand over his heart, "You hurt me Annabeth. Right here."

"Yeah, yeah." Annabeth sighed. "Just get freak out so I can go talk to my pillow in peace."

"You talk to your pillow?"

"No, Jackson. I was joking. Get out."

"Great," he said sarcastically as he got up. "We're on a last name basis again."

* * *

 **~Sweet Cats~**

* * *

Annabeth's alarm beeped, causing the girl's eyes to snap on. She quickly turned it off and sat up, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She glanced out the window across the room, sighing at the fact that the sun still wasn't out.

Annabeth changed into a simple light yellow t-shirt and shorts, slipping on her black converse. She brushed her hair in record speed (AKA she didn't bother brushing it and instead just threw it into a ponytail) and brushed her teeth.

The teenager grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, glancing at the clock. She actually woke up at 3am and took about ten minutes to get ready, because she knew getting Percy up would be like trying to get Joe into a cubical. It was _not_ going to happen.

Annabeth quietly tip-toed down the steps and slipped into the guest bedroom. She tried her best not to snicker that Percy, was indeed, drooling. She walked up towards the bed and poked his cheek. Nothing. She slapped his arm. Nothing. She whisper-yelled in his ear. Nothing.

She kissed his cheek. Suddenly, sea-green eyes were staring back at her.

"You kissed me," he said quietly, not quite believing it.

"On your cheek," Annabeth scowled. "I knew it would be the only thing that would work without doing a fake-monster call. Get dressed Jackson. Time to go to a place worse than Tartarus."

He paled. "What's worse than Tartarus?"

Her voice went dark, "Public high-school."

* * *

I know I literally posted a chapter update 6 hours ago but I wanted to write some more so here you go. I also sort of owe you for that mini hiatus I took before.

Yay! Annabeth is getting a bit nicer! (And a bit more boy-crazy... shh...) Hope you're enjoying the story. Annabeth is sort of like Leo in a way in this story. Comedians are usually depressed in some way. She's making fun of herself and stuff. I hope you guys like her because it's too late to turn back now.

Also super sorry about last chapter's spelling & grammar. I had NO spellchecker for it - not even FanFiction! And, being dyslexic, spelling 'illustrator' is like stabbing myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Hope you like the chapter! Dedicating it to _Lost-In-A-New-World_ because she's awesome! Thank you all for reviewing! Please keep it up!**

* * *

The moment Percy was ready, Annabeth practically dragged him to her car and shoved him into the passenger seat. She got in the driver's side and started up the car in record speed, zooming down the streets towards the downtown area of San Francisco.

Percy glanced at the car's clock, eyes widening. "Which school on earth starts at this hour?! It's freaking 3 in the morning, Annabeth!"

"3:42," she corrected. "And we have to do an errand first."

"What type of errand?" he questioned.

"Did it ever occur to you that someone might recognize you?" she rolled her eyes. "Or even me, perhaps? Did you seriously not see my disguise yesterday?"

"Oh," he blinked. "What type of disguise are you planning on?"

"Well, unless you want me to question your sexuality or you'd like to go in a Scooby-Doo costume, which would make people stare and cause attention – the total opposite of not drawing attention, the point of hiding your real identity, I think we'll settle for a normal teenaged boy, dip wad."

"Not what I meant," he said in a huff.

Annabeth ignored his comment. "A wig, fake eye color contacts, possibly glasses."

"Glasses?" he complained. "I'll look like a nerd!"

"That's the point," she replied, turning down a street. "The more unrecognizable the better. I need to get new contacts while we're here anyways because I dropped mine off the roof at 2am. Long story."

Percy frowned, "It's different. If a chick looks like a nerd, guys consider it 'cute' while other girls think of it shy and mysterious. If a guy looks like a geek, the other guys will tease him or shove his head in the toilets."

"Looks like we don't have a problem then do we, Mr. I-Used-My-Posiedon-Powers-To-Make-Clarisse-Get-Soaked-In-Toilet-Water?" she rose an eyebrow.

"I can't' use my powers here or else I'll make them suspicious," Percy reminded.

"True," she crinkled her nose. "I suppose you'll have to have your head shoved in toilet water. I almost feel sorry for you. The toilets at my school are disgusting. It's almost like we don't even have a janitor."

Percy groaned and started hitting his head on the back of the car seat.

"Oi! Be nice to Bessie!" Annabeth patted the dashboard. "I just got her washed."

He stared at her, "You named your car after the _Ophiotaurus_?"

Annabeth looked at him, unimpressed. "No, smartass. I named the car after the third Doctor's car. Bessie just sounded like a good cow name as well."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Stop whining," she scoffed as she pulled into the parking lot. "But yes, we're here."

"Thank the gods," he quickly unbuckled, zipping out of the car. "I don't think I could withstand one more minute, trapped in a car with you."

"Keep that up and I'll make you cheat on Annabeth with Rachel," Annabeth sang as she got out, locking it behind her.

Percy stared at her with a shocked look. "You wouldn't."

"Don't test me, loverboy." She smirked. "I have complete and utter control of you," she walked towards him. "I could do anything I wanted with you and your life," she eyed him carefully as she crossed her arms. "I could make you fall to your knees and beg for mercy."

She rolled her eyes as Percy paled. "I'm not afraid of you."

Annabeth looked at him as if looking at a TV remote from afar. "Eh, too much work." She shrugged and walked towards the store.

Percy decided to change the topic, apparently. "Do you come here often?"

"Pickup lines don't work on me," she crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ugh," he threw his head backwards. "Not what I meant."

"Figures."

"I meant like…" he thought for a moment, to make sure he didn't screw up his word choice again. "Do you come here often for your disguise? Wouldn't the workers get suspicious or something?"

Annabeth rose an eyebrow at him, pulling a Yankee's cap out of her back pocket and her sunglasses out of the other. "Not on my watch."

He swiped the Yankee's cap from her - despite her protests – and examined it. "Let me guess, this is the supposed invisible Yankee's cap?"

"Yeah," she scowled. "Now give it back."

"Why?" he smirked. "Annie's got a special treasure?"

"No," she blushed. "It's just… it was a gift."

"From who?"

"From whom," she corrected, causing Percy to snort. "And it's none of your business. It's… it's a personal thing."

"You know everything about me, why can't I know about this one thing?" he questioned.

"Because I don't like to talk about it," she crossed her arms. "Now give it back before I gut you like a fish, Fish Face."

"Nah, I think I'll wear it," he smirked and put it on.

Annabeth shrieked and tumbled back in surprise. "OH MY GODS!"

"What?!" a voice asked quickly.

"YOU'RE FREAKING _INVISIBLE_!" she shouted, digging in her purse. She pulled out a mirror and handed it to the air. The mirror disappeared under the veil.

"WHAT THE-"

"Okay, okay," Annabeth took a deep breath. "This can be perfectly logical. Something has caused it to turn magical."

"Right," Percy agreed, taking off the hat and handing the mirror back to her. "But what?"

"It was normal about thirty minutes ago," she said calmly, eyeing the hat. "While I was waiting for you to get ready, I had it on. I took it off before we left and put it in my pocket."

"So your pocket is magic?" he asked, confused.

"No," she groaned. "Gods, how stupid can you get?"

Percy looked irritated, "Well, it's all I got!"

"Not necessarily," she studied him. "It had to be you. Something you did made it…" she motioned into the hat, "the one from your world." Annabeth subconsciously started twirling one of her blonde curls, "But what?"

Percy took the hat and put it on her, causing her to turn invisible. "Magic touch?"

"Haha, very funny," she rolled her eyes after taking off the hat.

"No, I'm serious," he said sternly. "If I touch it, it gains the powers from my world?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Possibly. We'll do some testing later. For now," she put on her sunglasses, "we got to get our disguises. Come on."

Annabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him into the costume store. She laughed at his horrified look of the ' _Be a demigod! Get your Percy Jackson costume now!_ ' sign. She quickly took him away before he could see the costumes, in fear of him fainting. She went to the wig section and started pulling out various hairs.

"Brown or blonde?" she questioned.

"Can't I just wear contacts?" he complained. "Wigs are so… itchy."

"Wearing a wig is crucial," she demanded. "You must wear one."

"Contacts would be perfectly fine, though."

"Your hair is messy," she chided. "Girls love messy hair. We can't have girls drooling at you, now can we? The less recognizable, the better."

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

Her cheeks tinged pink. "No, Jackson. I just so happen to not want my main character cheating on his girlfriend."

"You said you'd force me to date Rachel," he noted.

"I lie sometimes, Salt Shaker," she huffed. "Now, brown or blonde?"

"Brown. I don't want people mistaking us as siblings."

"Why?" she rose an eyebrow.

"It'd just be weird," he shivered.

"I suppose," she puckered her lips. "Brown it is. Next aisle."

"Contacts," he sighed as he followed her over. "I still don't get why I have to go to school here."

"I am not letting you miss out on quality education," she scolded, tapping his nose. "And there is no way I am going to miss it as well for something as stupid as a fictional character coming to my world."

"Because that's totally stupid," he said sarcastically.

She ignored him as they went down the aisle. "My parents would get suspicious if they saw their daughter walking around town with a boy during school hours. This is the best option. It also gives me some time to think – I always am at my best when in a learning environment."

"Wise Girl," he muttered under his breath.

"Smartass," she corrected. "I am not Annabeth."

"Certainly have her knowledge and looks," he observed.

"That's beside the point," she huffed as she examined the various eye contacts. "And there is no way you're going to school with demon-red eyes," Annabeth snorted. "How about blue?"

"I guess," he examined the racks.

"You like blue," she confirmed. "So blue is the best option." She grabbed a blue pack and a brown for herself. "Glasses time, Jackson."

"I'll look like a dork," he complained as she took him towards the fake glasses.

"Yep," she smirked.

"I hate you so much right now," the Poseidon boy gritted his teeth as he dodged a zombie stand that was in the middle of the aisle.

"Ditto," she shrugged and picked up a pair of thickly rimmed black glasses. "Ah, perfect."

"Oh, come on!" he whined. "That's like so cliché nerd glasses."

"But they hide a lot of your face," she said as she carefully put them on him, standing back to admire her work. "And that's what we want."

"Can we go now?" Percy frowned as he took of the glasses.

"Yeah, sure," she headed towards the checkout.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth arrived at the school, wearing their disguises. Annabeth slung her backpack over her shoulder as she dragged 'Drake' into the school. Girls and boys turned their heads as they walked pass, eyeing up the new kid. Drake wanted to glare back, but Annabeth specifically told him to act shy. So, he shrunk a bit.

"Where are we going?" Drake asked quietly.

"The front office," she said as she pushed open the glass doors. "Good morning, Miss Malware."

"Wait, like the-"

"Yes, Drake," she hissed before sending a fake, happy look to the secretary. The lady, who looked like she was in her late thirties, frowned back.

"What do you want, Chase?" she questioned, casting a side glance at the 'Drake' character.

"I was asked to show Drake here," she motioned to the boy, "around the school. He's new. We came to pick up his schedule."

"Where's your school supplies, boy?" the secretary narrowed her eyes at him.

Percy felt his palms clam up. He had to remind himself that this scary lady was not a monster. "I-"

"My friend is currently handling them," Annabeth answered for him quickly. "We're going to her right after this. So, can we please have his schedule?"

"Nobody told me there was a new student coming," Miss Malware said suspiciously.

"You were off last Thursday, right?" Annabeth asked. "It must have been your substitute that got the phone call."

"Right," the lady seemed to agree a bit. "Well, what is your last name, Drake?"

"Simmis," he said. "It's Drake Simmis."

The lady typed in a few things into the computer. "Well… that's weird… you are in the directory…"

"Yep," Annabeth smiled. "Can we have his schedule now? I really need to show him around quickly. Don't want to miss Calculus AP!"

Miss Malware rolled her eyes in disgust and shoved the schedule at Drake. Annabeth quickly hurried towards the school library with Drake in tow.

"The library? Really, Annabeth?"

"Oh, shut up," Annabeth said and walked towards the back of the room. "If he did as he was told…" Annabeth didn't finish her sentence as she went towards the dustiest bookshelf. Hidden behind it, against the wall, was a backpack filled with school supplies. She tossed it at Percy – she meant, Drake -who caught it with ease. "Homeroom is first," she said as they started to walk back out of the library. "You have English after, right?"

"Yeah," he said as he glanced at his schedule.

"Okay. I'll meet you outside the door after English since English is right next to your Homeroom and you shouldn't have any trouble finding your way there," she said as they walked down the hallways.

" _Well, well, well_ ," a voice said from behind. Annabeth froze, causing Percy to halt as well. "If it isn't Chase Worthy and the new kid."

"Oh, no," she said darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel like if I keep writing 'Drake' instead of Percy, or 'Chase' instead of Annabeth, I'll lose their characters slowly so I'm going to just write their actual names. But the cliffhanger character you're about to see will keep the new name.

IMPORTANT STORY NOTICE:  
I have the way for Percy to get back home planned out in my head, I'm just winging the part for how long he's here, what he does, etc. I also have a SEQUEL story planned, and if I ever get around to it, a SEQUEL to that sequel. So, three stories/three parts. Probably just me, but there's nothing I hate more than when a story ends.

Thanks for all the reviews! They really made my day. Especially the longer ones - you all know who you are. And thank you for reading if you're new to my stories!

* * *

Annabeth's fingers curled up into fists, clenching so hard her knuckles turned white. A burning sensation lit up in her heart, anger and hatred within it. Her paled face turned into a grimace as she gritted her teeth. Percy was casting her a worried side glance but she brushed it off. She had an evil to face. Annabeth turned on her heel and faced the said devil.

"Taylor," Annabeth growled.

Percy turned around and looked the girl up and down. "Are you kidding me right now?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Why does she look like a freaking seventeen year old _Hera?!_ "

"You write what you know," Annabeth hissed. "And this demon I sadly know."

"Chase," the girl said sweetly, her voice thick with sarcasm. Her perfectly combed dark brown curly hair swished around her shoulder flawlessly, but Annabeth preferred to imagine it like a snake-style Medusa hair. "How lovely it is to see you!"

"The pleasure is yours," Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

Taylor didn't even flinch, but her eyes flashed with anger. "It is," she gave Annabeth a fake smile, walking closer. "Now, care to introduce me to the new boy?" Taylor glanced between Annabeth and Percy.

"No," Annabeth said calmly.

Taylor rose an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"You can do it yourself," Annabeth blurted out. "I feel it would be more personal, don't you think?" She wanted to kick herself. The last thing she needed was Taylor getting suspicious about Percy. What the Hades was she saying?!

"Oh, that's such a good idea!" Taylor exclaimed in agreement, a innocent smile on her face as she looked at Percy. She stuck a hand out, eyes studying him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, really. My name is Taylor McKenny."

Percy looked like he'd rather shake hands with Hades, so he settled for a friendly smile. "Yeah… okay," he said awkwardly.

Taylor retracted her hand. "And aren't you going to tell me yours?" she gave him a small, flirty smile. Annabeth wanted to give her a good slap on the cheek, and let her facial expressions show that, but either Taylor was just that oblivious or she enjoyed Annabeth's jealousy. Er, anger. Annabeth wasn't jealous. Nope. Notta. Zip.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's Drake. Drake Simmis." he replied with ease, snapping Annabeth out of her rouge thoughts. Annabeth tried to shoot him a 'shut up' look but he didn't look at her. He seemed to distracted by Taylor's batting eyelashes.

"Oh, that's a really nice name," Taylor said in a flirty voice, twirling a locket of hair. "Did you just move here?"

Annabeth didn't understand how this chick could be attracted to 'Drake'. His curly brown hair was matted to his head, and his blue eyes were dull and boring-looking. His glasses were pushed up against his face making him look rather clumsy, his clothes made him look like a nerd.

 _Those aren't his clothes…_ Annabeth's mind wandered. _No, no. Don't think about it, it'll just make you cry. We can't have that._

Annabeth's mind woke up to Taylor's long hot-pink zebra-striped fingernails reaching out to touch Percy's forearm. _I need to stop doing that. No more daydreaming, head in the game._ In a split-second reaction, she slapped her hand away and pushed Percy backward. Percy looked rather relieved, but Taylor's red, furious face told her Taylor thought otherwise.

"Oh, sorry," Annabeth apologized, trying to sound sorry. Out of habit, it sounded rather sarcastic. "I thought I saw a spider. I hate those things; you know? Really creepy. Especially how they come out of nowhere like _magic_." Annabeth glanced at Percy, trying to give him a hint. He still looked rather clueless. "And how they _touch_ you with their long legs? _Eww_ , gross!"

Percy made an 'o' shape with his mouth and took a step backwards, suddenly looking rather scared of Taylor. The last thing he needed was a power-crazed newly created goddess blowing up the world. "Yeah, um… They're pretty bad."

"You're afraid of spiders?" Taylor asked Annabeth, looking rather unimpressed. "Come on, they're just bugs." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Gosh, Annabeth. You're so lame."

Annabeth wanted to argue that they technically weren't bugs, but she decided it wasn't the best time. She tightened her grip on her backpack strap, forcing a grin. "Yeah… So, I'm really sorry about that."

"And if you don't mind, Taylor," Percy interrupted, "we really have to get to class. I… uh, really don't wanna miss English!"

Percy and Annabeth made a beeline for the nearest hallway before she could respond. "We're nearing your homeroom," Annabeth assured as they slowed down their pace.

Percy, meanwhile looked ready to hyperventilate. "Hera, the goddess of Marriage, just tried to flirt with me."

"Technically an alternate dimension version of her, but yes."

"And she almost became an immortal being from touching me."

"Yeah, that would have been bad."

"If something touches me, it'll become from my world," Percy said slowly. "But I touched the ground… and that means…"

"If you're about to say Gaea, stop right there," Annabeth held up her hand. "Gaea is dead, so she can't mess with us. It's like Ouranos, remember? They can't take physical form and terrorize us. Those creepy, immortal beings just sit there and watch us mortals and demigods like the creeps they are." Annabeth shook her head, "Mythology is a tricky thing."

"But what if something else touched me?" he pressed. "Like you? You grab my wrist and drag me places like a ragdoll constantly."

"True," Annabeth frowned. "I guess that makes me a daughter of Athena, but I wouldn't notice much difference as it's just knowledge, pretty much. And I suppose battle skills, but it's not like I'm going to use them here in this world."

Percy looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. "Well, welcome to the horrid life of being a demigod."

Annabeth chuckled. "But you're right. This could get serious real fast."

"What if I touch the ocean?" Percy rubbed his head. "Will my dad suddenly pop up and say 'Wazzup?'"

"I don't know," Annabeth said a bit hopelessly. "We're going to have to find out the hard way, probably." She stopped walking and leaned up against the wall. "We're going to have to do some testing."

Percy looked away, a distant look in his eyes. "I just want to go home. What if time goes slower here? What if I missed a thousand years? A million?"

"I know," she frowned, looking at her shoes in thought. "Anything could be happening in your time right now. But we're trying to make a sandwich out of crumbs here. We're not going to get anywhere without some investigation." She bit her lip and looked up at him, but he wouldn't return the gaze. "I'm going to get you home, though. I know I will. I have to."

Percy seemed to calm down a bit, but didn't look like he fully believed her. His gazed switched over to her just as the bell rang. Annabeth looked at him with an amused face.

"If you thought Tartarus was bad, wait 'till you go through this hell. Welcome to your first day of High School, Mister Simmis."

* * *

More drama and bullies to come. **Taylor isn't technically a bully to Annabeth** , but rather her competitor. **You'll see what I mean**. And eww! Hera likes Percy! Ugh. I had so much fun writing that, though, haha. **Also, apologies if I get anything school-related wrong in later chapters.** I have never gone to Middle School or High School. I started homeschooling in 6th grade so I go off of the stories I've heard from my older brother and my friends. And, of course, other FanFictions.


	8. Chapter 8

Incredibly short, but with good reason. I'm working on an "Aphrodite's Exchange Program" update, and this was planned to be short anyways. Important to the story-line, alright? Thank you for all the kind reviews! I'd post up responses to each of them, but with such a short chapter it would be rather unfair to boost that word count. Hope you enjoy! (I made the character gender-neutral to make it even more suspicious. And I made Aphrodite NOT the mysterious person because I use her enough as the trouble-maker.)

* * *

The figure sat leisurely on the cloud couch that was floating above the city, eyeing the TV in front of them. Grabbing the sleek remote next to them, the person turned on the television, watching the screen carefully. A sly smile appeared on their face as they watched the pained expression appear on one of the TV-people's faces.

" _Welcome to your first day of High School, Mister Simmis_ ," said the blonde on the screen. They turned off the TV, snorting.

"I should mess with alternate dimensions more often," the mysterious person mused, making a drink appear in their hand. "It's rather quite enjoyable."

"Who are you talking to?" a beautiful girl appeared on the couch, raising an eyebrow at the unknown character.

"Oh, nobody in particular," they replied. "Just… thinking, you know?" The person looked over at the girl, giving a warm smile. "Aphy, could you do me a favor?"

"My favorite couple has seemingly disappeared from my radars," she huffed, "and I have to go look for them. I don't have time to do you favors."

"Mmm," the person licked their lips, a mischievous smirk appearing, "but I can help you with your little… predicament, if you help me with mine."

She eyed the person carefully, "Well, what is it?"

"I need you to whip me up a quick love potion," they said. "Think you can handle that?"

"That's rather easy," she narrowed her eyes at the figure, "but what will you use it for?"

"Oh, just fell in love with another mortal," they lied. "So, how about it?"

"Well, how can you help me?" she argued. "With finding them, I mean."

"Give me some time," they assured, "but I can have them safely back in your hands the moment I am done."

"Done with what?" her eyes lit up with fury. "You have them, don't you?"

"Oh, no," they said quickly. "I know better than to mess with your couples," they lied smoothly. "Just am very busy."

"Alright," she crossed her arms. "But if I don't see them in a week," she snapped her fingers, allowing a potion to appear in their lap, "you're dead to me. And you can kiss your little mortal affair goodbye… oh wait, no I won't let you kiss them goodbye. That's the whole point."

The goddess disappeared in a flash of light, causing the figure to roll their eyes. Aphrodite was not very aware of times – the couple could be gone for a millennia and she still wouldn't notice. The person shoved the love potion into their pocket, patting it carefully. Time to activate the plan.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt really bad for Annabeth after writing this chapter. :( Poor girl. Hope you enjoy it, though. I tried not to rush it, but you know how that can be. Just tell me what you think!

* * *

 _Annabeth_

I clenched my pencil harder, gritting my teeth. My eyes glanced angrily around the classroom, daring anyone to look my way. I couldn't stand this much longer, stuck in this hellhole the school dare calls a classroom. Various snorts were sent my way from all directions as another soaking wet, covered in saliva, paper ball hit the back of my head. I tightly closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down, but there was no avail. I whipped my head around and glared at the offender.

"If you dare do that one more time, I swear to every god this earth has ever known that I will-"

"Miss Worthy!" I heard a voice exclaim from the front of the room.

I sighed in defeat, closing my eyes tightly.

"Caught by the teach," the attacker quietly sneered gleefully. Her lights gleamed with victory, and I shot her my best _I-will-kill-you-later_ glare. I think I can pull that glare off better than Percy can, but that's just my opinion.

"You win this battle but the war has only just begun," I hissed. "You don't mess with Chase Worthy, mark my words."

After the unimpressed look appeared on the girl's face, I bit my lip and turned back around, looking down at my desk. The class laughed at me, of course. The world's biggest nerd, the valedictorian just so happened to get in trouble – my luck, am I right? I looked up as the teacher neared my desk, a sad look on her face. Her reddish-brown eyes looked at me with depression, her wavy dirty blonde hair that was messily thrown into a ponytail suddenly looked rather withered.

"I expect more from you, Chase. You're my star student."

"I understand, Miss Heath," I replied calmly; her warm, cookie-scented aura relaxed me somehow. "It will not happen again."

"Good," she said, satisfactory in her tone. She began walking towards the front to help someone with their stupid questions about how to solve for X.

"You're such a goody-goody," the girl scoffed from behind. "You scare away all the boys, and the girls think you're a freak. You have like, no friends!"

"I understand that, Britney," I said darkly, glaring down at my test. "I don't see why it's any of you business, though." I could frankly care less for friends right now, considering if I had friends, they'd figure out my identity then I'd have to hide from the world in an underground bunker for the rest of my life.

The Asian Barbie huffed, "This is my school, you got that Cheese? Everything that happens here is my business. I'm the queen, and you're just a peasant. You do my demands or I'll make your life a living hell."

"And how do you expect to do that?" I shot back; glancing towards the front of the room to make sure the teacher wasn't looking.

"Oh, don't test me, _child_ ," she replied slowly, as if talking to a toddler. "I have more power over this school than you might think. I got people in high places, mind you."

I wanted to retort that I did too, but I couldn't blow their covers. That could possibly put Percy's fake ID in danger, so I kept my mouth shut about them. "Why would you try to mess with me, of all people?" I asked, taking another glance at the teacher.

"I'm a master of disguise," the girl said evilly. I knew that if I looked back at the beautiful girl, her eyes would be twinkling. "I know a wig and a pair of fake eye contacts when I see one, Chase. If that even is your real name, which I doubt it is."

I visibly paled a bit, and quickly pretended to jot down some notes as the teacher looked over at me. "I don't like my hair and eye color, so I wear a wig and contacts, and I don't see how this is important?"

"I told you, I have people in high places," she said, scoffing a bit. "Do I need to remind you or is the author a bit frazzled today?"

My breath hitched, "How do you know who I am?"

"I literally just said how," the girl scowled, hitting the leg of my desk's chair. "Is there even a brain in that head? And to think, you made your character a daughter of that ugly wisdom goddess."

I ignored the ugly comment, "Explain how you know."

"Oh, it's quite simple, really," the bully sneered. "The moment I realized you wore a wig and contacts, I started doing some research and observed you as well. I saw a flash of blonde when you pushed back your hair a month ago. Noted you were a blondie, so that's all I really needed."

"Get to the point, Brit."

"Don't call me Brit," she huffed. "I did some more digging. My daddy is friends with the mayor, you know that. And the mayor had this really ugly daughter, so I gave her a makeover. That meant she owed me one, I turned in the favor, that's all. Turns out she's some genius or something and went over all the records of every person in town, just trying to find some links to this mystery Chase Worthy. Turns out the girl doesn't even exist."

I gritted my teeth, "What do I have to do to keep you quiet?"

"I don't know yet," she replied. She sounded like she was examining her nails – don't ask me how I know, I really don't. "I'll figure out something."

"Figure it out quick," I said sternly. "I'm rather impatient."

"I got my eye on you, Annie." Of course, my luck. Because she read the freaking books, she knows how much I despise that name. "A little birdie told me you walked in with the new boy today. Is he your relative or something? It's not like you're cute enough to even score the ugliest man on earth to be your boyfriend."

I had fan art made of me, making me look like a freaking super model, and _FanFiction_ s called me gorgeous. People wrote about her – or her other version I called Drew – in _FanFiction_ s, making her the nasty bully or some annoying brat who always gets what she wants. People thought way higher of Annabeth Chase, and they imagined me as beautiful. So I couldn't understand why her words hurt me so.

"His name is Drake Simmis, and he's my cousin," I replied smoothly. "He's staying with my family for a little while as his parents are vacationing in Greece. If you couldn't tell as you're really that oblivious, my family and myself adore mythology so of course they're vacationing in one of the best places on earth."

"France would have been better," Britney snorted. At least she stayed true to my word and was oblivious as hell. "Haven't seen the boy yet," she said thoughtfully, "but I bet he's as ugly as you."

I wanted to laugh – people would pair her with him in _FanFiction_ , saying how she had a crush on him for years and became the evil girlfriend before I come in and save the day. Now, here she is, calling him ugly. It was rather ironic. "Don't insult my cousin," I settled on. "He's rather shy."

"I insult whomever I like, Anniebeth," the girl spat. "Do yourself a favor and prepare for the first wave of hell, as it's a rather big tsunami. I have you wrapped around my little finger, and you just know it. If you do me wrong, the whole school will know about your little secret. Do you know how much magazines would pay to know that one of the highest paid authors of all time who has been anonymous for years suddenly has her identity revealed? Big bucks and daddy would be quite happy with me knowing that there is a few more million in his bank account."

"What do you want from me?" I said in a hushed voice, watching the teacher from afar as she started to write things down on the whiteboard.

"Your memory must be going, Annabeth, because I already told you I haven't decided. Really, how stupid can you be?"

I wanted to tell her off, saying I'm suddenly a daughter of Athena thanks to a certain magic touch, but that would make me sound like I'm nuts. "What do you have in mind, then? You said I should prepare, after all."

"You could say I'm psychotic, I suppose. After all, I love a good torture. And you out of all people deserve one, considering the fact that you have made me one of the most hated fictional girls around the world," she growled. "It's payback time, Annie. Karma's a bitch."

I sighed, "Do your worst. You don't have proof of who I am, and I don't plan on revealing it anytime soon, Britney, or should I say Drew?"

"Keep laughing, Annabeth. I got my people and I have not come across a day where I didn't get what I wanted. I don't plan on starting now, missy. I'll be the one laughing in the end, you'll see. Watch your back, Chase."

Before I could reply yet another retort, the bell rang. She sashayed out of the room, leaving me sitting there. It gave me a moment to think before I hurried out of the classroom. Someone knows who I am, and it's the last person I'd like to know. Lovely, just lovely. If I don't hide Percy better, she'll figure out who he is and chances are she'll accidentally touched him, causing her to have charmspeak. You could say I'm just overthinking this whole mess, but quite the contrary. I'm a conspiracy theorist, and this certainly isn't one of them. Right now, I had a stupid Asian Barbie to deal with and a very intimidate possible goddess on my hands. Not my ideal situation to be in at all.

I hurried down the halls, and after reaching Percy's class, I waited for a moment as the students piled out of it. I grabbed his arm the moment I saw him and started to drag him towards his next period. "We're doomed," I said quietly, eyeing the students we passed.

He paled, "But I didn't touch 'Taylor', I swear!"

"Not who you should be worrying about," I hissed as we turned around a corner. I let go of his wrist, hugging my books to my chest. I hung my head a bit, "We got another one hot on our heels."

"I don't wear heels."

I ignored his comment. "You remember Drew, right?"

"Who couldn't remember that clown?" he cringed. "Gods, I hate that chick. And poor Jason, too. The girl follows him everywhere."

"She may or may not have been based on a my-world character," I said quickly, looking at him a bit helplessly.

Percy groaned, rubbing his skull. "You seriously need to learn of this thing called imagination sometime. It's much less of a headache."

"Well, she's on our tail," I huffed as we neared his class. "She's figured out I'm the author and we're toast if she figures out who you really are as well. The Barbie is planning on my hell right now, and I'm worried that she'll blow my cover. If the world knows who I am, I'll be teased for an eternity for having a self-character and people will follow me everywhere. I'll get trapped in some building because the fans found me, and I won't be able to leave wearing a disguise because they know I'm in there."

"It looks like you have your downfall all planned out," he raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall next to his door. His gorgeous sea-green eyes flickered a bit.

"This isn't a time for jokes, Jac-Simmis," I sighed, biting the corner of my lip. I nervously glanced around the hall. "If my cover is blown, it won't take long for yours to be too. And if the world knows who you really are, you'll be locked up in some government 51 area and they'll do some crazy testing on you. Gods, I probably will be too and wonder how I managed to make you magically exist."

"Are you implying that you think you caused me to jump dimensions?" he rose both of his eyebrows in surprise.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I said numbly. "I can't think of any other reasons right now." The bell rang, signaling for us to split again. "Don't forget to not touch anything or anyone, kelp head. You don't know who I based whom on."

"You're saying there are more of them?" he complained.

"You write what you know," I reminded him. "But luckily for you, I ignore as many people as possible so there aren't as many people you have to watch out for as objects."

"What about pens?" he pulled out his ballpoint pen out of his pocket, frowning a bit. "Riptide apparently followed me to this dimension." He stuffed it back in his pocket, taking a side glance at a person that walked past.

"Well, all things considered, there's only one of them, so there you go. Random students aren't going to have swords."

"They're mortals," he noted. "So they can't see the sword anyway."

"But I'm apparently a daughter of a goddess now so I can," I rolled my eyes. "Just, try not to touch anything, okay?" I shoved him to the door.

"Don't count on it, Wise Girl."

I felt my cheeks redden as he said the nickname. He said it so freely, as like if it was my actual name. As if I was her. But I could never be her, even now, as a daughter of the Greek wisdom goddess. I could never be Annabeth; she was only a form of my imagination. But what would that make him?

"The probabilities of you succeeding in this task are not in my favor, Seaweed Brain," I agreed, shuffling my feet a bit. "But a girl can hope."

I walked away, my heart deflating a bit. I was falling for a boy that could never be mine, even I could see that. And it wasn't right, and it didn't feel right. He was my soul mate, but at the same time, he wasn't. And the loveable boy was going to leave me soon, and I'd never see him again. I was falling for a fictional boy, against my whim. And I knew it was just a painful road ahead, despite my protests.

* * *

If it wasn't clear, the teacher was Hestia. :) I plopped her in just in case I make a split-second decision to let her fall into the storyline as well. Glad you like the mysterious figure!

(Yes, the mysterious figure is an immortal, if you didn't notice. So many people are wondering who it is! I already know, by the way. I have the main storyline in my head right now. It's taking all of my might not to blab who it is! Oh, and the mysterious figure is a character from the original PJO/HOO stories, not an OC or a self-character. No way would I make this an over-powered story. I ain't that much of a noob at writing, guys! Come on! Let's leave those stupid ideas to "A Percabeth Life - Original Version", eh?)


End file.
